New Hope
by MoonlightBD
Summary: Le jeune Frisk s'avançait dans le True Lab. Inquiet, peu rassuré par la présence des fantômes à ses côtés. Mais cette fois, les fantômes ne l'inquiétaient pas vraiment. Mais la connaissance même de la présence de l'abomination créée par W.D Gaster l'ancien scientifique royal dans ce labo rendait l'atmosphère lourde et étouffante...
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue : Ma création_**

Des éclairs jaillirent, les lumières vacillèrent, et le jeune Sans se dissimula derrière la porte entrouverte pour observer les agissements de son mentor, le scientifique royal, Gaster. Devant une machine, celui ci souriait. Ce sourire avait toujours dérangé le jeune squelette parce qu'il montrait que le savant avait de nouveau réussi à créer une abomination. Si Sans se trouvait là, c'est parce qu'il pensait, un temps, que cet homme lui apprendrait plus de choses que ses livres. Il était passionné de physique quantique, et rêvait de faire lui aussi ses propres expériences, mais contrairement à son mentor, des expériences, des créations qui améliorerait la condition de vie des monstres de l'Underground. Mais Gaster, lui, était fou et avide de pouvoir, ses inventions contenait sa démence.

Un rire se fit entendre. Effroyable.

Celui du savant, horrible. Si Sans possédait des poils, ils se seraient hérissés de peur. Il osa jeter un coup d'oeil par l'entrebaillement de la porte et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Un humain, ou une humaine plutôt, flottant dans une cuve rempli de produit chimique, alimentée par une perfusion, respirant artificiellement, un halo bleu l'entourait.

\- Sans ? Où es-tu ? Il faut que tu viennes voir ça!

Le jeune squelette hésita, puis sorti de sa cachette.

\- Ah. Te voila enfin. dit le scientifique en posant une main sur son épaule. Regarde! Ma création! Celle qui brisera la barrière et nous sortira de l'Underground!

\- Une humaine?

\- Mais modifiée! J'ai réussi à insérer un fragment d'âme de monstre dans la sienne!

Sans frissonna, quel monstre avait pu être assez fou pour donner son âme ainsi ?

\- Il faudra attendre quelques jours avant que les premiers effets apparaissent. Mais elle sera assez forte pour détruire la barrière!

Sur ces derniers mots, le scientifique s'en alla, laissant seul le jeune squelette devant la cuve ou flottait cette pauvre ci sembla se réveiller, Sans recula instinctivement d'un pas avant de se rassurer et de se rapprocher de la pauvre créature. Celle ci ouvrit les yeux. En cet instant, Sans sut qui avait donné un fragment de son âme à l'humaine lorsqu'un de ses yeux prit une teinte bleue. Rapidement, des flammes de la même couleur en jaillirent. L'oeil droit de Sans fit la même chose, le jeune squelette était en colère. Une colère noire envers son mentor, assez fou pour donner un morceau de son âme... Gaster était fou. Puis, la jeune humaine entrouvrit les lèvres. Cherchant désespérément à articuler quelque chose.

"Vous avez appelé à l'aide"

Sans comprit, il baissa la tête, incapable de l'aider. Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce, troublé par cet échange muet.

"Mais personne ne vint"

Et l'humaine se rendormit.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : The True Lab

Frisk avançait lentement, regardant tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche, apeuré. Les fantômes hurlaient, pleuraient, dans une cacophonie insupportable. L'enfant avait peur, il n'aimait pas cet endroit, mais encore moins ce jour là. Le jeune garçon avait trouvé une note qui indiquait la présence d'une créature, une abomination que Gaster aurait créée en donnant sa propre âme. Un monstre plus puissant ? Ou était elle comme les fantômes? Un frisson parcourut l'enfant, si un "patchwork" vivant existait, il serait abominable. Un bruit de porte grinçante se fit entendre, le garçon sursauta et recula instinctivement contre le mur. Une petite lumière bleue s'alluma au fond du couloir. Il eut la désagréable sensation de l'avoir déjà vue mais ailleurs... Dans une autre ligne du temps. Des flammes s'en échappèrent.

Cette fois, l'enfant prit ses jambes à son cou et voulu sortir mais la porte du couloir se ferma, les lumières s'éteignirent. Il se retourna mais la faible lueur bleue avait disparue.

\- Alors c'est toi... commença une voix de femme venant de nulle part.

Frisk déglutit et hocha timidement la tête sans savoir pourquoi.

\- L'enfant maîtrisant le temps... Tu es bien le seul. Les autres qui sont passé par là sont morts. Ils n'avaient pas ce pouvoir, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Le garçon avait peur, il ne savait pas qui s'adressait à lui, ni pourquoi cette personne lui disait tout ça.

\- Si j'avais eu ce pouvoir... Enfin, j'espère que tu n'a pas de mauvaises intentions gamin...

Frisk hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Bien. Mais dis moi, depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas vu un humain ?

Le garçon ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi on lui posait cette question. La notion de temps lui avais échappée depuis un moment... une heure? Une journée? Un mois? Un an ? Il n'en savait rien.

\- Je... articula-t-il, Je n'en sais rien.

\- Moi non plus.

La porte se rouvrit et Frisk eu la sensation d'être perdu. Mais ce n'était pas ses ressentis, quelqu'un d'autre se sentait perdu.

\- Sort d'ici. Et j'espère que tu n'as tué personne. Gamin.

Les flammes bleues réapparurent et Frisk s'en alla en courant.

Un sourire se dessina dans l'ombre du couloir.

\- À voir ton empressement gamin, tu dois avoir du sang sur les mains...

Le garçon courrait, cette fois les fantômes ne l'incommodaient guère. Il s'était fait jugé, comme Flowey l'avait déjà fait en le félicitant de ses meurtres, et il n'aimait pas ça. Oui, il avait tué. Maintes et maintes fois. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne et bien d'autres encore. Oui, il avait du sang sur les mains, oui, il s'en voulait, mais il était trop loin pour renoncer. Il avait trouvé le laboratoire par hasard, grâce à la note. Il pensait trouvé une arme, mais au lieu de ça, il reçut un jugement. Frisk réussit enfin à sortir du labo, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. "Elle" avait raison. Il avait le pouvoir de se laver les mains. Il devait "RESET" et vite. Il savait que ce n'était que le début du jugement et que la sentence serait terrible. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Le jugement n'allait pas tarder. Il le savait, il le sentait. Frisk fit apparaître le panneau à la lueur orangée, le jeune garçon voulu appuyer mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il voulait faire, il le souhaitait réellement, mais son bras ne lui obéissait plus. Des larmes incontrôlables jaillirent et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Le panneau disparu, laissant le garçon en pleurs, incapable de réagir. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Un sourire dément vint prendre place sur son visage. Il se leva et reprit son chemin vers le château du roi Asgore pour un dernier combat et un dernier jugement.

\- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Mérite-t-il le châtiment qui l'attend ? questionna Sans dans le vide du laboratoire que venait de quitter Frisk.

Une silhouette agile descendit du plafond pour se placer devant le squelette. Une jeune femme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux longs et roux et aux yeux verts dévisagea le comédien.

\- J'en penses que c'est un gosse. répondit elle.

\- Merci de tes lumières... grommela Sans.

\- Il a tué ton frère. Tu sais très bien que tu ne te contrôleras pas. Et il les a tous tués. Tous.

Sans baissa la tête, ses pupilles blanchent avaient délaissé ses orbites noires. Elle avait raison. Il détestait quand elle avait raison.  
Il serra les poings et tourna les talons pour s'en aller.

\- Il mérite sa sentence Sans ! lança la rouquine sur ses talons.

\- Je sais Gwen... Je sais... Mais est ce que je mérite la mienne ? murmura faiblement le squelette en serrant l'écharpe rouge carmin nouée autour de son cou.

* * *

Hey! Désolée de te couper ainsi dans ta lecture cher lecteur mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses de cette fanfic! N'hésite pas à laisser une rewiev donc! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : You Called for Help**

* * *

Gaster se tenait devant la jeune humaine toujours dans sa cuve, un cahier à la main, et un sourire triomphant sur son visage. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau, il posa son cahier et prit appui sur le bord du meuble. Le savant souffla longuement, cette expérience l'exténuait. Il savait que ce n'était pas sans danger de donner une partie de sa magie, de son âme donc, à un humain. Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux, fixant Gaster d'un regard noir, elle le haïssait, ce qu'il lui avait fait, était abominable. Elle se jura en silence que lorsqu'elle sortirait d'ici, elle détruirait cet endroit et s'assurerait que plus personne, humain ou monstre, ne viendrait souffrir en ces lieux. Elle avait mal, elle aurait voulu hurler. Est ce qu'elle le pouvait ? Qui sait ? Elle tenta. Une fois. Aucun son. Aucun bruit. Rien. Gaster se retourna vers elle, il remarqua son réveil et se mit à sourire.

\- Ravie de te voir réveillée humaine. dit il enjoué.

Gwen aurait voulu répondre mais elle n'arrivait pas. Juste des bulles d'air sortait de ses poumons.

\- Ne t'affole pas voyons ! s'exclama le savant, Tout va bien. Tu es en vie. N'est ce pas le plus important?

"Non."

Gaster recula d'un pas, effrayé, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle apprendrait aussi vite. Gwen ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait si peur, elle avait juste voulu...  
Voulu lui parler autrement.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme avait utilisé sa nouvelle magie pour parler par thélépathie.  
Un doute s'immisça dans le savant, avait il donné trop de son âme ?

Sans observait, caché, lui aussi craignait l'humaine, mais moins que le fou qui dormait en Gaster. Il l'avait prise en pitié, cette pauvre enfant enfermée dans ces produits. Lui aussi ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si puissante si vite.  
Gaster parti dans une autre pièce, inquiet. Qu'avait-il encore créé ?

Sans profita de son absence pour s'approcher de la cuve aux lueurs bleutées. L'humaine le regarda, un air suppliant sur le visage. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur la vitre. Il voulait l'aider. Il devait la sortir de cette horreur. Mais qui sait de quoi elle serait capable une fois dehors. Serait-elle prise d'une rage sans fin ? Serait-elle pacifiste ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'enfermer ainsi. Il hésita. Puis son oeil s'alluma, il brisa la vitre d'un geste, la jeune femme tomba lourdement au sol. Le jeune squelette s'approcha doucement d'elle. La rousse releva son visage, son oeil droit brillait d'une lumière bleue éclatante, elle était craintive. Sans recula alors, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir libérée. Gaster rappliqua en courant, ayant entendu le verre brisé, il fixa Sans puis Gwen.  
Sans se figea, qu'allait il se passer ? Il devait mentir, il la sortirait plus tard de cet endroit.  
Mais à peine eut il le temps de réfléchir qu'il se fit projeter au mur avec Gaster. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, voyant l'humaine dans un halo bleu, en train de préparer un Gaster's Blaster.  
Comment ?  
Comment une si jeune humaine avait elle pu développer de telles capacités ?  
Non. Il l'arrêterait.  
Sans voulu bouger mais avant même eut il le temps de s'armer qu'il tomba lourdement au sol accompagné du savant. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit l'humaine se tordre de douleur, hurlant, pleurant.

"You called for help"

Gaster se releva, tout joyeux, il s'approcha de Gwen et prépara un bataillon d'os à son encontre.

\- Non ! hurla le jeune squelette en voulant stopper son maître.

\- Je ne vais pas la tuer voyons! Je vais tester ses forces!

Mais il eut un moment d'inattention, l'humaine le projeta au loin, envoya une centaine d'os contre lui, qu'il parât sans problème. Le jeune assistant n'eut d'autre choix que d'assister, impuissant au combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les os filait, la fille grimaçait de douleur à chaque parade et à chaque attaque, comme si la magie qu'elle utilisait la brisait de l'intérieur. Gaster, lui, en était ravi, son expérience était réussie, ses calculs également !  
Gwen faiblissait à vue d'oeil, les os devenaient rares, les Gasters Blaster inexistants. Le savant envoya en envoya un d'ailleurs à son encontre. Mais il y eu une erreur de calcul. Sans.

Gaster se prit un coup si puissant de la part du jeune squelette qu'il tomba sans se relever.  
Si Sans avait agi ainsi c'est parce qu'il avait vu la vie restante à l'enfant.

"1/550PV"

Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir, trop d'enfants étaient déjà morts dans l'Underground sans en rajouter une innocente victime des agissements d'un savant fou. L'humaine le regarda faiblement, à terre, les yeux mi-clos, la flamme bleue mourante, elle murmura un merci à l'encontre de son sauveur, puis s'évanouit.

"One of them came for you"

* * *

 **Salut! Je te coupe un moment dans ton pèlerinage sur Internet pour te demander de laisser une review si ça te plaît et si tu as quelques questions par rapport à l'univers!**

 **Merci et continue ton périple sur la toile 3**

 **Lien : Twitter MoonLightBD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Tu te souviens ?**

* * *

\- Tu te souviens des autres TimeLine ?

Gwen avait lâché cette question sans vraiment réfléchir, à son ami le squelette. Celui ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, se souvenir d'une autre ligne du temps où tout aurait bien fini, où les monstres auraient gagné la surface, où ils auraient vécu heureux, et où son frère, Papyrus, serait encore en vie, était insoutenable pour Sans. Il était las, si il n'entreprenait rien c'était parce qu'il savait que tout allait, un jour ou l'autre, être "RESET".  
Le squelette se tourna vers son amie, sa bouteille de Ketchup à la main, il la regarda gravement.

\- Tu sais très bien que non. Juste des bribes. Des souvenirs flous et vagues, une fin heureuse, un soleil couchant à l'horizon...

Il baissa la tête, lâchant une larme bleutée de ses orbites dénuées à présent de leurs pupilles blanche. Sans avait perdu le goût des blagues, des bad puns, elles n'avaient plus d'importance sans son frère pour râler à leurs propos. Même avec la présence de Gwen, il n'en faisait plus, pourtant la jeune femme en riait souvent. Les yeux de Sans devenaient trop souvent noirs au goût de son amie qui voulait le revoir "sourire".  
Assis sur un rempart de New Home, le squelette s'apprêtait à aller rendre son jugement, il n'en avait guère envie, il ne voulait pas tuer cet enfant, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne le sentait pas responsable de ses meurtres. Mais il avait tué son frère, Papyrus, il l'a tué, alors que le grand squelette souhaitait l'épargner il lui a asséné le coup fatal...

"Comment un si jeune enfant peut il avoir autant de force ?" s'interrogea le squelette en reprenant une gorgée de ketchup.

\- Ce n'est pas lui. dit Gwen en se retournant vers son ami.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est un humain, c'est ton "pote".

Sans avait craché le dernier mot, insistant dessus, sous entendant qu'elle le pardonnait car il était "de son espèce".

\- Tais-toi... Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai grimpé sur le Mont Ebott... Pourquoi j'ai fuis les humains.

\- Et je ne cherche pas à le savoir. Va sauver ce tueur, mais tu devras te battre contre moi tu le sais.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Gwen avait déjà eu l'occasion de se battre contre le squelette. Ses allures de gros paresseux étaient bien trompeuses, il était incroyablement puissant, mais la jeune rouquine l'était également. Son âme, mélangée à celle de Gaster, un monstre, était d'une puissance que Sans peinait à battre.

\- Mon père me battait. Ma mère est morte, murmura Gwen, Mon oncle profitait de moi. J'ai voulu mourir. J'ai sauté dans ce trou, espérant mourir, espérant en finir...

Sans lui fit enfin face, l'écoutant un peu, apprenant enfin les réponses à ses questions que la jeune femme lui avait cachées depuis tant d'années.

\- Je me suis réveillée sur une table, arnachée, perfusée, un squelette souriant bizarrement en dessus de moi. Je crois avoir hurlé puis m'être évanouie. Et enfin, je me suis réveillée dans cette cuve...  
J'ai pensé que l'enfer devait être comme ça. Je me suis demandée si je pouvais encore mourir ici.

\- Je...

\- Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était la mort. Et ne plus jamais voir d'êtres humains.

La jeune femme se leva, laissant le squelette seul avec ses réponses.

\- Pourquoi alors dis-tu qu'il n'est pas responsable ?

\- Tu te souviens de Chara ?

Sans baissa la tête. "Comment oublier ?" L'enfant désirée des Dreemur, morte, voulant voir l'humanité mourir...

\- Elle est toujours là. Rôdant dans les ruines, j'ai senti sa présence. Je sais qu'elle a pris le contrôle de Frisk pour se rendre matérielle et l'utiliser comme pantin.

"Quelle excuse facile" pensa Sans, accuser une morte d'être responsable de la mort de son frère ? Il n'y avait qu'une humaine pour le dire... Cet enfant était responsable.

Et l'heure de son jugement avait sonné.

Get Dunked On

* * *

 **Alors? Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Sans et Gwen ? Amis proches? Frère et soeur ? Ship?**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et je vous embrasse tendrement sur les joues 3**

 **lien : twitter MoonLightBD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Écoutes, Papyrus**

* * *

Sans portait la jeune enfant dans ses bras, il courrait dans la neige, ne s'en souciant guère, vers sa maison et celle de son frère. La rouquine allait mourir si on ne la soignait pas rapidement. Il hésitait à prendre un shortcut, mais il ne savait pas si l'enfant y survivrait.  
Gaster était inconscient quand ils se sont enfuis, le coup que lui a asséné le squelette devait être plus fort qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Qu'ai-je fais ? Oh mon dieu mais qu'ai-je fais...? répétait-il en se rapprochant de la maison.

\- Et que va dire Papyrus ...?

Gentil et innocent Papyrus... qui ne savait même pas où travaillait son frère. Comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il apprendra que Sans travaillait pour un fou ? Qu'il a laissé cette enfant agoniser pendant des jours dans une cuve ? Qu'il a peut être, et certainement, tuer son employeur ?  
Il n'avait pas à le savoir.

Arrivant enfin chez lui, il ouvrit la porte violemment à l'aide de sa magie. Un Papyrus recouvert de spaghettis vint à sa rencontre en lâchant un "Sans" interrogatif.  
Mais son frère ne l'écouta pas, il alla déposer l'enfant blessée sur le sofa.

\- On a encore des bandage ? demanda Sans en analysant rapidement les blessure de la rousse.

Le grand squelette balbutia en voyant l'état de la nouvelle venue et monta rpaidement à l'étage chercher ce que lui avait demandé son ainé.  
Profitant du moment d'absence de son cadet, le scientifique entreprit de parler avec sa protégée.

\- Pardonne moi petite, pardonne moi. Je... J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt... Je... je suis désolé...

\- Sans!

Papyrus descendit enfin avec une dizaine de bandage, il voulut questionner son frère mais celui ci, dénué de ses pupilles blanches, lui fit comprendre d'un regard que ce n'était guère le moment d'en parler.  
Sans s'occupa de soigner l'enfant, mort d'inquiétude à son sujet, paniquant à la simple idée de la voir mourir sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. Et il ne savait que faire.  
L'enfant n'était plus humain. Elle était mi-homme, mi-monstre. Comment pouvait il la soigner ?

Il arriva néanmoins à lui appliquer des bandages sur ses plaies les plus béantes, il la mis sous une couverture et veilla à ses côtés. Son frère le rejoignit peu après, apportant deux assiettes chaudes de sa nouvelle recette de spagghettis.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par la nouvelle venue dégageant une aura si particulière.

\- Une humaine.

Papyrus baissa les yeux, son frère était froid, renfermé, et ne parlait presque plus depuis son arrivée.  
Il pesa chaque mot, malgré les centaines de questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête, il ne lâcha que les plus importantes.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- ...

\- Sans...

\- Un monstre, trop puissant pour elle, l'a attaquée. Elle allait mourir alors j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait, j'ai assomé le monstre et je suis parti avec elle.

Sans ne dit plus rien, ne répondit plus aux questions incessante de son frère trop pur, trop doux, trop innocent. Celui ci alla se coucher, laisson son ainé veiller l'enfant.  
Celle-ci remuait beaucoup, et lorsque Sans posa une main sur son front, il sentit une fièvre grimpante. Le squelette lui appliqua une serviette d'eau froide et monta à l'étage. Il rentra dans la chambre de son frère dormant déjà, silencieusement, il s'assit près de son lit.

\- Écoute, Papyrus, écoute moi bien. commença-t-il en murmurant, Ne fais jamais de mal à un humain, jamais. Fais le pour moi, fais ce que ton "lazybone" de frère n'arrive pas à faire. Ne tue jamais. Monstre ou humain.

Il se stoppa, inspirant longuement.

\- J'ai les mains pleines de sang, garde les tiennes pures et blanches, pour moi, pour nous.

Après son monologue, il se leva et sortit de la pièce en murmuran un "Bone nuit" à son frère qui dormait toujours.  
Ce qu'il ne vit pas en quittant la pièce, ce fut la larme solitaire, émue, pleine d'angoisse, de compatie, orangée, glisser le long des yeux grands ouverts de son cadet, fixant la porte délaissée.

Sans retourna veiller l'enfant, qui semblait, contre toute attente, se régénérer d'elle-même. Il ne voulut pas crier victoire trop vite et préféra rester à ses côtés et s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu aventurée par ici gamine ?

"You're filled with questions"

* * *

 **Fufufufufuuu n'hésitez pas à laisser une review 3**

 **lien : twitter MoonLightBD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Salut, Gamin**

* * *

Gwen marchait dans les rues de New Home, cherchant désespèrément l'enfant meurtrier. Bien qu'elle fut puissante, la jeune femme n'était néanmoins pas rassurée de croiser la route de ce jeune tueur. Au détour d'une allée, elle entendit la voix aigüe de la petite fleur jaune, Flowey. Gwen avait déjà eu l'occasion de se confronter à la plante. D'une certaine manière, son comportement rempli de haine se rapportait à celui de Chara. La rousse ne se souvenait que très peu du premier "fallen human", elle n'était qu'une gamine, âgée d'environ 8 ans quand Gaster l'avait utilisée comme rat de laboratoire. Chara et Asriel devaient avoir quelques années de plus. Elle ne savait plus vraiment, tout semblait flou, surtout cette partie de sa vie.  
La jeune femme se glissa derrière un muret et écouta la conversation.

\- Pou...Pourquoi je... je tremble...? demanda timidement la fleur.

\- Arrêtes de sourire comme ça... Stop... Tu me fais peur...

Gwen se retint de sortir de sa cachette, elle attendit, attendit, et lorsque Flowey annonça qu'elle l'attendrait plus loin, la rouquine se leva silencieusement pour s'approcher de l'enfant.  
Il était immobile, regardant toujours dans la direction du palais, un sourire dément plaqué aux lèvres. L'enfant qui gardait habituellement les yeux mi-clos les avait là, grands ouverts, les pupilles rouge sang. Gwen eu un mouvement de recul en croisant le regard fou du gamin.

\- Salut gamin. dit elle, sans grande assurance.

Celui-ci perdit peu à peu son sourire fou et ses yeux se refermèrent lentement. Il tenta d'articuler une phrase mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche,comme si quelque chose -ou quelqu'un -l'en empêchait.  
Gwen s'approcha un peu plus de l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Gamin, il faut que tu RESET.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un éléctrochoc pour Frisk, il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Comment cette femme, inconnue, cette humaine savait-elle pour la maîtrise des TimeLine ? Comment savait elle qu'il fallait RESET maintenant ?

\- Écoute, dans quelques instants, tu vas être juger pour tes actes. Et le Juge ne sera pas clément... J'ai été dans la même situation gamin. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait tout ça. Je sais que tu n'as pas décidé de tuer tout ces gens. Alors je t'en prie, pour eux, pour Papyrus, pour Undyne, pour toi, RESET je t'en prie.

Gwen se tut, cherchant le courage pour continuer à parler. Elle était en train de lui demander d'effacer son existence, d'effacer tout ce qu'elle a accompli jusque ici, dans cette ligne du temps. L'enfant la regarda, compatissant.

\- Je comprends. Je...j'aimerais RESET, crois moi... Mais...

La rousse releva la tête, l'enfant était sur le point de pleurer, il serrait contre lui ses bras maigrichons, flottant dans son pull à rayures trop grand. Ses phalanges blanchissaient en serrant le manche du couteau.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas c'est ça ? demanda Gwen en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

L'enfant hocha timidement la tête, s'autorisant à pleurer silencieusement, le poids de ses meurtres l'accablant trop.

\- Je pourrais peut être t'aidé ? continua Gwen en réconfortant Frisk.

Celui-ci leva sa tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir, il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manches et hocha la tête.

\- Bien, alors allons-y ! s'exclama la rousse en se levant.

L'enfant fit apparaître les deux écritaux teintés d'orange.

"CONTINUE"

"RESET"

Il essaya d'appuyer dessus mais sa main se stoppa, il força mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Le panneau s'obscursit, devenant presque noir. Gwen se jeta dessus, sa main en avant, espérant que sa fonctionne elle appuya fortement dessus.  
Une force la projeta au loin sans ménagement, lui faisant au passage perdre quelque point de vie, elle tomba lourdement sur le dos, lui coupant la respiration sous le choc. La jeune femme se releva difficilement, grognant et maugréant quelques insultes. Elle dévisagea l'enfant qui, stupéfait, avait assisté à la scène, ne pouvant aider la rouquine qui, en se tenant les côtes quelque peu fissurées, s'approcha de lui. Elle regarda ensuite le bouton qu'elle avait tenté d'activer quelques instants plus tôt. Un frisson lui parcoura l'échine, froid, viscérale, rempli de peur et d'appréhension.

Le bouton RESET était fissuré.

"You're empty of DETERMINATION"

* * *

 **Une ptite review ? Merci de lire cette fanfic 3 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Merci**

* * *

Sans déambulait dans Waterfall à la recherche de son amie.  
L'enfant avait bien grandi, Papyrus et Sans étaient devenus comme des frères pour elle, ils l'avaient soignée, élevée, aimée. Les bads puns de Sans avaient eu beaucoup de succès auprès de la jeune fille.  
Mais il y a un temps pour tout, même si les squelettes ne veillissaient pas - ou lentement, l'enfant oui. Une quinzaine d'année s'étaient écoulées depuis leur première rencontre et l'enfant roux au fort caractère était devenue une belle et grande jeune femme, dotée d'une magie puissante et dévastatrice.  
La jeune femme en question était assise sur la rive, le bout des pieds touchant l'eau turquoise, presque blanche, qui clapotait doucement, berçant la rousse qui, les yeux fermés, profitait de la musique émanant des fleurs Echo. Sans ne voulut pas briser ce moment, il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et s'assit sans faire de bruit à ses côtés. Il regarda Gwen, d'un air doux et aimant, il détailla le visage fin et couvert de taches de rousseur de la jeune femme aux yeux différents, en effet, en grandissant, son oeil droit garda la teinte bleue de sa magie tandis que l'autre était resté vert émeraude.  
Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, l'ayant entendu s'approcher malgré ses précautions, elle lui sourit tendrement. La jeune femme tenait énormèmement au petit squelette, il l'avait sauvée mais également donné un foyer, une famille. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il a fait à son égard.

\- C'est beau ici, commença-t-elle, Jamais, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais quitter l'Underground.

Sans détourna le regard, troublé de la déclaration de la rouquine, depuis qu'il était un "skeleteen" on lui disait, qu'un jour, il quitterait cet endroit artficiel et gagnerait enfin la surface, leur chez-eux...  
Gwen remarqua son revirement et entreprit de le rassurer.

\- Bien sûr, sur Terre, à la surface il y a des endroits magnifiques où je voudrais être également. commença-t-elle, Où la mer est bleue, où elle frappe, brise les rochers, les falaises et les navires.

Le squelette "sourit" un peu, s'imaginant parfaitement l'endroit.

\- Où l'herbe est verte, tendre, où le vent fouette ton visage, où au loin tu aperçois les voiles blanches d'un bateau partant à l'aventures, où tu peux voir les créatures les plus majestueuses des océans...

La rousse se perdit dans son explication, ne se souvenant que trop bien de sa terre natale.

-Ce doit être...Bluetiful!

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Gwen qui se mit à rire face à sa bad pun sortie à l'improviste.  
Peu après, les deux amis se mirent en route, Papyrus devant certainement s'inquiéter de leur absence prolongée. Silencieusement, appréciant chacun la présence de l'autre, ils marchèrent entre les fleurs turquoises et bleues.

\- Merci, chuchota Gwen en brisant le silence.

\- De quoi ? demanda Sans, curieux.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir sauvée de chez Gaster. continua-t-elle, détournant la tête.

\- Et tu n'avais pas à le faire Gwen, ce fou n'avait pas le droit de te faire souffrir ainsi.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux jeunes gens. Gwen remarqua que le squelette ne prenait pas le chemin le plus rapide pour rentrer. Un petit sourire malicieux vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.  
Et, au détour d'un pont, Sans se retourna vers la rouquine et tenta d'articuler un semblant de phrase.  
Gwen sourit en comprenant quelques bribes de ses balbutiements, et, sans un mot, elle lui prit la main, nouant ses doigts aux siens.  
En silence, heureux, ils repartirent, main dans la main.

"You're filled with REAL LOVE"

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, le chapitre est court... Désolée d'ailleurs, mais j'ai tout écrit assez vite sans vraiment réfléchir et maintenant je n'arrive pas à rajouter des choses, il me semble que c'est complet et je ne vois pas quoi compléter '-'**

 **keur sur vous 3 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Le Jugement**

* * *

Frisk s'avança enfin dans le couloir aux couleurs dorées, il s'apprêtait à affronter le Juge. Juge froid et impassible, Juge détruit et implacable. Il ne lésinera pas sur la sentence et le jeune garçon le savait.  
Après son échange avec Gwen, la jeune femme l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Elle lui dit qu'ils arriveraient à battre Chara, qu'elle ne gagnerait pas, que le Juge serait clément.  
Sur le dernier point, la rousse savait très bien que non.  
Et ça la brisait.

Après quelques pas, il l'aperçut.  
Silhouette dans l'ombre, silhouette froide, silhouette jugeuse.

\- Tu es finalement là. commença-t-il.

Frisk n'osa plus bouger, son sang se glaça dans ses veines tant le ton de son Juge était glacial. Un frisson le traversa de part en part, enfouissant un peu son menton dans le col de son pull.  
Un sourire naquît aux coins de ses lèvres d'enfant.  
Chara était là, elle s'apprêtait à combattre, elle voulait combattre.

\- Ton périple est fini. D'ici quelques instants tu rencontreras le roi, ensemble, vous déciderez du futur de ce monde.

Obnubilé par son discours, le Juge ne vit pas la silhouette agile, et terriblement rousse, se faufiler derrière les colonnes d'or.  
Elle ne voulait pas voir cet enfant mourir. Au risque de devoir se battre contre Sans.

\- Mais tu dois d'abord être jugé pour tes actes. Je vais à présent voir le nombre d'EXP et de LOVE que tu as amassés.

Le Juge vit le visage interrogatif de son condamné et décida de prendre le temps d'expliquer ces acronymes. Le temps, il n'avait plus que ça à présent, enfin, jusqu'à que tout soit RESET.

\- Ah oui... soupira-t-il, EXP ce sont les Points d'EXécution, et LOVE c'est Level Of ViolencE.  
Tout ceux que tu as tué, gamin.

Le gamin en question frissonna, il manqua de tomber au sol, les assaut de Chara dans sa tête se faisant toujours plus violents, il faiblissait à vue d'oeil.  
Il faiblit encore plus lorsque le Juge entra violemment dans son âme pour analyser ses péchés, pour le juger, lui, ses actions, ses meurtres.

\- Je vois. marmonna le Juge, en se découvrant enfin à la lumière dorée des vitraux.

Frisk le reconnut enfin, le petit squelette rondouillard, ne payant pas de mine, était le Juge. Une vague d'inquiétude le parcourut en découvrant la personne qui n'allait pas tarder à exécuter sa sentence.  
La personne à qui il avait lâchement tué son frère.  
Oh non, le Juge ne sera pas clément.

La rouquine se rapprocha d'eux, inquiète du comportement du dit Juge.

\- Tu vas passer un mauvais moment.

Ne connaissant que trop bien cette phrase, Gwen s'élança hors de sa cachette pour contrer, sans problèmes, la première attaque de Sans composée d'une volée d'os et de Gaster's Blaster.  
La flamme bleue du squelette s'était allumée, mains dans les poches, obnubilé par sa colère noire, il ne vit pas, entre les lumières éclatantes des explosion, sa victime.  
Lorsque la première vague fut finie, Gwen, haletante, regarda Sans. La poussière de la salle réveillée alla se recoucher lentement, dévoilant la rouquine aux yeux du Juge.  
Et le squelette ne réagit pas.

\- Très bien. Tu t'obstines à protéger cet enfant... cracha-t-il, dédaigneux envers la rousse.

\- Sans... S'il-te-plaît... _Honey..._

 _Honey_ était le surnom qu'ils se donnaient lorsque personne ne les voyait, seul à seul, s'échangeant quelques douces paroles, un mot doux à l'oreille, un discours de compliments, dans les tréfonds de Waterfall, sous une cascade ou sur un pont.  
Mais ce temps n'était plus, ce temps était précieux certes, mais laissé de côté, ignoré pendant le Jugement.

Sans pointa l'âme mi-orange mi-blanche de la rousse, la faisant devenir bleue, il la fit voler dans les airs.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrive non ? Lorsqu'on interfère au Jugement... dit il en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle percutait violemment le plafond.

Frisk resta immobile, incapable de bouger, repoussant Chara dans son esprit, serrant fermement un couteau qu'il ne devrait pas tenir, regardant, impuissant, la jeune femme voler dans les airs.

Celle-ci ne put retenir un cri lorsque le Juge la renvoya au sol avec une centaine d'os pour l'accueillir. Certains pénétrèrent le corps meurtri de la rouquine qui ne bougea pas.  
Le sol doré se teinta de rouge.

\- Désolé... _Honey,_ désolé... pleura Sans, silencieusement, lâchant des larmes bleutées en voyant le corps ensanglanté de Gwen.

Elle se releva, lui fit face, implorante, les yeux larmoyants, elle implorait son compagnon d'arrêter son jugement.

\- Gamin... commença la rousse en se soignant, remontant sa vie au maximum, Sors d'ici et RESET, je t'en prie.

Le silence revint, elle ferma les yeux, se souvenant de la douce musique de Waterfall, d'un chemin malicieusement rallongé, d'une main tenant la sienne.  
Ses yeux se rouvrirent, l'un plein de flammes bleuées, l'autre pétillant d'adrénaline.

\- Le Vrai combat a finalement commencé... murmura-t-elle en dévisageant Sans.

Le squelette se trouvait immobile en face d'elle, son oeil brillant de flammes également, il hocha tristement la tête, fermant ses yeux remplis de larmes.

"The Real Fight has finnaly begin"

* * *

 **GNIARG Gwen et Sans qui se battent! Que va-t-il se passer ?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Chara**

* * *

Le combat fit rage entre les deux compagnons, Gwen n'en démordait pas et Sans envoyait des attaques toujours plus puissantes que la rousse peinait à esquiver. Celle ci fit également perdre quelques points de vie au Juge grâce à son attaque spécial.  
Qu'elle renvoya contre le squelette.  
Composée de poignards acérés et d'os, son attaque était redoutable parce qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Les armes encerclaient la victime et fondaient sur elle.  
Et il ne bougea pas, se prenant de plein fouet l'attaque.  
Mais Gwen ne vit pas l'énorme os sortirent du sol, derrière elle, la traversant violemment.  
Elle retint son souffle, sentit son sang couler, elle n'osa pas regarder.  
La rouquine s'effondra sur le sol, sa barre de vie au plus bas.  
Sans s'arrêta, essouflé, il regarda Gwen, la dernière fois qu'elle avait si peu de vie c'était quand il l'a sauvée du fou de Gaster.  
Mais il ne la sauvera pas, pas cette fois.

Le terrible pouvoir de "l'abomination" créée par le scientifique était son auto-régénération.  
Ainsi Gwen ne pouvait, téhoriquement, mourir.  
Théoriquement.

Sans la laissa restaurer sa vie, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui donner le coup de grâce, il attendit.  
La jeune femme se releva faiblement et lui envoya une armée de Gaster's Blasters.

Pendant ce temps, Frisk regardait le combat, souffrant des assauts mentaux de Chara il pleurait silencieusement à genoux.  
Gwen, volant dans les airs de mur en mur, lui hurlait de RESET, le suppliait.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

Renvoyée violemment contre un mur, la rousse se réceptionna dessus et se propulsa contre le Juge qui, impassible, l'esquiva.  
Glissant sur le carelage d'or, elle se retourna.

\- Cessons ce combat sans fin, Sans ! hurla la rouquine, suppliante.

\- Aucun de nous deux gagnera et tu le sais. continua-t-elle, plus calmement.

Mais le squelette resta muet, les orbites noires, inspirant profondément.  
Mais, alors qu'il semblait se calmer, Sans envoya une armée d'os d'un coup, son oeil se rallumant.  
Et les os n'atteignirent pas Gwen, mais l'enfant.

Elle se retourna, horrifiée, l'enfant était indemne, le couteau à la main, brandissant son arme, cherchant à atteindre la jeune femme. Celle - ci l'envoya facilement rejoindre la colonne à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Frisk ! clama-t-elle en le rejoignant, Tu peux la vaincre, tu le sais!

Il semblait se débattre mentalement, passant d'un air neutre à un visage dément en une fraction de seconde, il tomba à terre.  
Le Juge se rapprocha, curieux, allait-il mourir ainsi, sans avoir reçu sa sentence ?  
Mais l'enfant se débattait déjà dans le vide, et Gwen recula d'un pas, voyant la silhouette fantomatique de Fallen Human, comprenant soudain ce qui allait suivre, appréhendant le futur proche.

"RESET, gamin je t'en prie..." pensa-t-elle en regardant l'improbable se produire.

Frisk sembla se dédoubler, d'un coup, un deuxième enfant apparu, que Sans ne reconnut que trop bien.

Chara.

Souriante, les yeux rouges, pétillant d'une ardeur nouvelle, l'enfant adoptif des Dremmuur se tenait devant eux. Laissant seul le pauvre gamin qui souffrait encore de ce qui venait d'arriver, elle s'avança vers Gwen.

\- Salut ! elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air dérangeant, Je ne te connais pas toi...

Gwen recula, apeurée, terrifiée, une peur viscérale la saisisant à la simple vue de l'enfant.

\- C'est... C'est toi qui les as tous tué n'est ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme, tremblante.

\- Moi...? demanda-t-elle de sa voix aigüe, Mais c'est lui qui a commencé tout ça... Je ne me serais pas réveillée si il n'avait pas tant tué dans les Ruines...

Sans se resaisit, Frisk était donc bien coupable de meurtres, mais pas tous. Il soupira, qui donc devait il punir pour la mort de son frère ?

\- Ton frère ? demanda Chara en se retournant vers le Juge, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est moi qui l'ai tué !

La sentence allait tomber.  
Sans entra dans une colère noire, il envoya des centaines d'os contre l'enfant au sourire fou, la fit voler dans les airs, la fit mourir.  
Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.  
Mais elle aussi, à présent, maîtrisait les points de sauvegarde.  
Et elle revenait, à chaque fois.  
Toujours.  
Et Gwen, incapable d'aider son compagnon, alla aider Frisk, tenta de RESET plusieurs fois mais fut toujours envoyée au loin et l'écriteau se fissurait toujours un peu plus.  
Sans fatigua, à un tel point qu'il s'endormit pendant le combat. Voyant Chara lever son arme, Gwen se précipita pour l'en empêcher, mais alors que le coup s'abattit, Sans esquiva, souriant et faisant un clin d'oeil.  
Ce qu'il ne vit pas fut le deuxième coup, traversant la silhouette rousse placée en face de lui.  
Elle eut le temps de voir la déception affichée sur le visage de Chara.

 **"99999"**

Cette fois, Gwen s'effondra sans se relever. Recouvrant le sol doré de rouge, elle ne bougea plus. La flamme de son oeil mourut, et ses yeux se fermèrent pour la dernière fois.

" You're filled with HATE"

* * *

 **Oui! Elle est morte si c'est votre question! Comment ? Vous l'aviez compris ? Vous êtes tristes ?**

 **Désolé mais j'aime tuer mes personnages principaux x)**

 **Keur et laissez une review si vous êtes tristes que Gwen soit morte!**

 **3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Get Dunked On**

* * *

Sans regarda le corps à présent sans vie de Gwen. Mains dans les poches, inspirant profondèment, les larmes lui coulaient, bleues, sur le visage déterminé.

"You're filled with HATE"

Son oeil s'alluma, rempli de flammes et de haine à l'encontre de l'enfant, souriant toujours en regardant la rousse au sol.

\- Je vais te tuer. dit elle en blançant sa tête de l'autre côté, telle une poupée de chiffon.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, se jetant en avant à nouveau, brandissant son couteau, souhaitant à tout prix toucher le juge.  
Mais il ne se laissa pas faire, esquivant encore et encore, il évita tout ses coups. Mais ne put la vaincre.  
Dès que l'enfant mourrait, elle revenait. Encore et encore.  
Le squelette soupira de désespoir, de tristesse, il n'arriverait jamais à la vaincre pour de bon. Ils seraient là éternellement, se battant pour l'éternité.  
Le combat dura et dura, lorsque Sans fatiguait, il regardait le corps sans vie de sa compagne et tuait Chara d'un coup.  
Mais elle revenait.

Frisk, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, assistait au combat, sans pouvoir aider Sans. Il chercha un moyen de RESET mais l'écriteau n'allait pas tarder à se briser pour de bon. Il tremblait, il avait peur de Chara, que ferait-elle de lui lorsqu'elle en aurait enfin fini avec le Juge ?  
Il ne voulait pas y penser.  
Regardant les éclairs et les os voler, l'enfant cherchait désespérèment un moyen d'aider le squelette à vaincre cette meurtrière.  
Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, folle, impossible, désespérée...  
Il quitta la salle dorée, sans un mot, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait - et c'était le cas.

Sans vit l'enfant s'en aller, soupirant à nouveau, se sentant encore plus seul face à Chara.  
Il commençait réellement à fatiguer, las de ce combat éternel, il n'esquiva plus ses attaques.  
Le Fallen Human en profita pour lui asséner coup sur coup, toujours plus forts.  
Le Juge hésita presque à écarter les bras et attendre. Attendre de rejoindre son frère, de rejoindre Gwen...

À la simple pensée de la jeune femme, il envoya valser Chara à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Eh gamine, pourquoi tu veux ma mort ? demanda le squelette dans le vide.

Il n'eut qu'un sourire dément en guise de réponse.

\- Pourquoi toute cette haine gamine ?

Cette fois, il reçut un coup de couteau en guise de réponse.  
Oh non, il ne souhaitait plus se battre. Juste mourir.  
Mais sa fonction de Juge l'en interdisait, il devait rendre son jugement.

Alors que Chara s'apprêtait à donner le coup meurtrier, Sans ferma les yeux, appréciant le chant des oiseaux au dehors, se souvenant d'une douce musique de Waterfall, d'un chemin rallongé délibérément, malicieusement, d'une main et de la sienne, nouées.  
Attendant sa sentence.

La Sentence du Juge.

"You're filled with REDEMPTION for your murders"

 **"99999"**

Sans rouvrit les yeux, se préparant à mourir, il ne vit que le visage surpris de Chara, le dévisageant, couteau en main.  
Elle tomba à genoux, regardant son pull vert à rayures trop grand taché de sang. Sans put voir derrière elle, tremblant, le petit Frisk, un autre couteau en main.

\- Je... Je suis... Je suis désolé. bredouilla-t-il alors que Chara le regardait étrangement.

\- Tu, tu as été un excellent partenaire.

Ce fut sa dernière phrase avant de s'effondrer, sans se relever, morte, pour toujours cette fois.

Sans s'approcha du corps de Gwen, la prenant délicatement dans ses bras, il observa longuement son visage serein.  
Si serein après une telle mort.  
Il ne put empêcher les larmes dévaler son visage, pleines de tristesse et de rancoeur.  
Frisk s'approcha de lui, lachant le couteau, il tremblait toujours, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je... Je suis désolé Sans, je... j'aurais dû l'en empêcher.

Mais le Juge ne dégna même pas à le regarder. Il fixait toujours sa compagne.  
Le squelette la reposa délicatement sur le sol, c'est ici qu'elle devait rester. Dans la grande salle dorée.  
Il se releva et s'éloigna vers la sortie, tout était fini pour lui.  
Mais Frisk ne le voyait pas ainsi, il se précipita vers Sans, ne voulant pas le laisser seul, cherchant à se faire pardonner.

\- Tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner gamin ? demanda le Juge, calmement.

Le gamin hocha la tête, voulant sa rédemption.  
À sa grande surprise, le squelette ouvrit ses bras et, d'un air rassurant, lui dit :

\- Viens par là, gamin.

D'abord hésitant, l'enfant, larmes aux yeux, courrut s'enfouir dans les bras chauds tendus vers lui.

 **"500"**

Frisk rouvrit les yeux lorsque les os le traversèrent de part en part.  
Se rendant compte enfin que sa sentence avait été exécutée, il regarda le squelette, impassible.  
L'enfant se sentit mourir dans les bras de ce qui fut autrefois son ami.

\- Si on est réellement amis gamin, tu ne reviendras pas... Maintenant que Chara n'est plus, tu peux RESET. RESET je t'en prie. Pour toi, pour Papyrus, pour Gwen. RESET d'accord ?

Get Dunked On Your Megalomania

* * *

 **Alors? Vous en pensez quoi ? Oui... c'est la fin, Gwen est morte mais Frisk va RESET donc un prologue va suivre!**

 **keur et laissez un ptit mot si vous avez appréciez 3 3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

* * *

Un squelette portant une jacquette bleue poussait tout le monde à WaterFall, cherchant désespérèment sa compagne rousse, morte dans la précédente Time Line. La peur qu'elle ne soit plus là, qu'une donnée se soit effacée du temps, le saisissait.  
Courrant entre les fleurs Echo, il appela la rouquine qui lui manquait tant.

"But nobody came"

En traversant un pont, il aperçut sa rousse, assise au bord de l'eau turquoise, fermant les yeux.  
Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, essouflé, il s'assit à ses côtés.

Timidement, une main se posa sur la sienne. Il sourit tendrement à la rousse qui le lui rendit.  
Sans accueilla la rouquine au creux de son épaule, elle se colla à lui comme si elle avait à nouveau peur de le perdre.

Il la serra un peu plus, rassuré qu'elle soit là, en vie.

Sans un mot, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre, les deux compagnons savourèrent cet instant comme si c'était le dernier.

" You know that it's the end of this"

* * *

 **WAAAAAAAAA C'est fini!**

 **Laissez une review si vous avez appréciez ou si vous avez des remarques (constructives) ou des questions par rapport à l'univers ou sur Gwen!**

 **:3 :3**

 **Merci d'avoir été là**


End file.
